


双生  33

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113
Summary: 背景私设，请勿较真32有条暗线，逑逑你们发现吧，虽然这条暗线暗到不能再暗





	双生  33

**Author's Note:**

> 背景私设，请勿较真  
> 32有条暗线，逑逑你们发现吧，虽然这条暗线暗到不能再暗

  


33

  


朱正廷醒来时，头昏脑涨，比宿醉还要难受，下体肿胀酸涩，两腿一用力，便不住打颤。

  


揉揉发疼的太阳穴，破碎的片段在脑中闪过。

  


“你怪我也好，不怪我也好，我只想你活下去……”

  


“去我哥那里吧，他会保护你……”

  


“这次，我送你走……”

  


他迷迷糊糊记得，有人带他离开小葵的房间，那人的身形样貌朱正廷一概未看清，被塞到汽车后备箱时，那人留下一句话，“蔡徐坤过些时间便会过来，我也算是完璧归赵了，你且好生休息……”

  


声音嘶哑粗砺，一听便加了变声器，朱正廷思绪混乱，只记得蔡徐坤这三个字。

  


蔡小葵又骗了他，不仅上了他的身子，还揭开他所有的伤疤，把它们赤裸裸地暴露在蔡徐坤面前。

  


你要我怎么相信你，蔡小葵？……

  


咬牙走进浴室，盯住镜子前满是吻痕的躯体，朱正廷眼眶发热，向前走了几步，瞧了又瞧，终于按耐不住，将立镜掀倒。

  


“哗……”

  


玻璃碎了一地，朱正廷喘着气，看见洗漱台上的瓶瓶罐罐，右手一挥，把所有的东西扫落在地。

  


“嘭……”

  


“哐……”

  


“当……”

  


浴室里一片狼藉，朱正廷瞳孔一缩，右手攥拳，狠狠地砸在洗漱台上方的挂镜上。

  


“啪……”

  


挂镜裂开细纹，右拳也染了血，朱正廷似是累了，仰头喘息。

  


眼角逐渐湿润，直到再也托不住泪水的重量……

  


“嘀……”

  


“嗒……”

  


“嘀……”

  


“嗒……”

  


左手蒙上双眼，右手扶住洗漱台，喉结猛烈滚动，朱正廷无声哭了起来。

  


……

  


浴缸里盛满了水，朱正廷褪去衣服，将整个身子泡进去。

  


古代总说一女不能侍二夫，可朱正廷活这么大，也从未听说过一男侍二夫这句话。

  


昨天晚上，他先后和两个男人发生关系，这两个男人是双生子，其中一个是他的男朋友，另外一个，是……

  


是什么？朱正廷找不出合适的词来描绘他和小葵之间的关系，互有好感？互相喜欢？单恋？利用？……

  


可不管是哪种关系，小葵再次骗了他，以这种让他感到屈辱的方式送他回来，他们之间的关系，怕是再难回到从前。

  


本就没关系，谈何回到从前，朱正廷这样想着，心却像窒息了一样，无法呼吸，又疼到难以说话。

  


“呼……呼……呼……”

  


一边发狠搓着胸膛，一边大口呼吸，以求减少心脏的灼痛感。可无论如何呼吸，那痛楚仿佛如跗骨之蛆，甩都甩不掉。

  


胸前早已被搓红，朱正廷终于停住手，无力地靠在瓷砖上，用掌心捂住发烫的眼皮。

  


他知道自己喜欢上了小葵，喜欢上不该喜欢的人。他有男朋友，而且，他爱蔡徐坤，可他却又爱上了另外一个男人——蔡徐坤的亲生弟弟。

  


他早就该把那份爱掐断，可他不忍心，直至小葵亲手把他推落悬崖，他才不得不清醒。

  


爱上一个人似乎很简单，忘却一个人又很困难，朱正廷疲惫地闭上眼，他真的，不知道该何去何从了。

  


打开浴室的门，蔡徐坤见到的便是这样的场景——杂物遍地，立镜翻倒，血淋淋的指痕，还有朱正廷，像睡着一样，浸在浴缸中。

  


叹口气，蔡徐坤走到朱正廷身边，蹲下身，把手掌探进浴缸中。

  


“水都凉了，再泡会生病的，现在是冬天，不是夏天。”

  


听到蔡徐坤的声音，朱正廷皱皱眉，缓缓睁开眼。

  


双眼有几秒钟的呆滞，随后朱正廷便蜷缩起身子，笑着叫了一声“坤儿”。

  


抚平朱正廷眉间的褶皱，蔡徐坤抽出浴巾，裹住朱正廷，拦腰一抱，将朱正廷抱出浴缸。

  


“坤儿，我……”

  


“我很久没抱你了，让我抱一下吧……”

  


蔡徐坤向来就不是个会撒娇的人，这句话一说，倒有股撒娇的味道。蔡徐坤似乎也察觉到了，把朱正廷抱上床后便不再说话，安静取来医药箱，给朱正廷涂药。

  


“坤儿……”

  


“嘘，我知道你想说什么……”

  


食指竖在朱正廷唇上，蔡徐坤凑近脸，小声说道，“正廷，我不在意过去，更不惧未来，只要你还在我身边，只要你还爱我，我就什么都不在意。”

  


“我相信你爱我，就像你相信我爱你一样，我爱的只是你，朱正廷而已。”

  


“可是，我……”

  


“你爱上小葵了，是吗？”

  


光明正大挑破这件事，是朱正廷从未料想过的，支支吾吾半天，朱正廷还是决定对蔡徐坤坦白。

  


掀起眼皮，对上蔡徐坤的眼睛，朱正廷缓慢而坚定地点点头。

  


没有失望，没有责怪，乃至脸上的表情，都没有一丝变化。

  


合上医药箱，蔡徐坤把医药箱推到一边，扶住朱正廷的肩。

  


“说实话，你喜欢上小葵，是我能预料到的。”

  


“我们本就是兄弟，虽分开那么多年，可他是我的亲弟弟，他的性子，我终究是了解几分。”

  


“有时候我在想，假如没有小时候那件事，假如我们一起去了警校，假如我们同时遇见你，你会喜欢上谁？答案无从而知，因为一切都是假如而已。”

  


“我说这些话，只是想告诉你，你爱我，是因为你先遇见了我，可若你先遇见了小葵，是不是也会爱上他？”

  


“都说爱情没有先来后到，可在我和他之间，的确有先来后到。”

  


“你若非要问我什么，我怕也答不上来，可我想告诉你，无论你爱不爱小葵，只要你还爱我，我就会在你身边。”

  


“我不会让他，就算小葵是我的亲弟弟，我也不会让他，但我允许你心里有他的位置。”

  


蔡徐坤的一番话，让朱正廷不知道说什么，在坦白之前，他已经想好了所有的结果，责骂，怪罪，分手……

  


就算蔡徐坤给他一巴掌，朱正廷都不会还手，因为这是他自己做的孽，无关任何人。

  


蔡徐坤是个霸道又强势的人，在爱情上更为明显，朱正廷也如此，讨厌偷看蔡徐坤的人，讨厌追求蔡徐坤的人，讨厌觊觎蔡徐坤的所有人。可这样的蔡徐坤，竟然允许他的心里装有另一个人，尽管那个人是蔡徐坤的亲弟弟。

  


“别这样惊讶地看着我，也就是那个兔崽子，我才允许你的心里有他一席位置，要换成别人，我肯定绝不心软。”

  


揉揉朱正廷的头发，蔡徐坤笑着说道，“要吃饭吗，都快中午了。”

  


“嗯……”

  


嘴角勾起个浅笑，朱正廷也不打算继续说下去，便换了话题，“今天不去警厅吗？”

  


“请了半天假，下午去，下去要去找学长吗？”

  


“去，要对学长说一些事情……”

  


“好，我先去做饭，你好好休息……”

  


“好……”

  


走出房门，伪装的笑容全部消散了，蔡徐坤捏捏眉心，坐在沙发上。

  


他并非真的无所谓，心爱之人有了喜欢的人，他又怎能做到真正的无动于衷。

  


朱正廷会爱上小葵，他是真的料到了，只是没想到朱正廷会如此坦诚，坦诚到他都不知道要说什么。

  


爱上了，有什么办法呢？他能把小葵从朱正廷心里拔走吗，不能，他能让朱正廷不去爱小葵吗，也不能。

  


他的确是个霸道的人，眼里不容沙子，可一遇到朱正廷，所有的底线都一再后退。

  


朱正廷绝对不是那种被强占了身子便会随便爱上别人的人，他爱上小葵，必然是真的喜欢，并非心血来潮，也并非是因为失了身子。

  


他允许小葵占据朱正廷的心，还有很重要的一点是——小葵是他的弟弟。

  


小葵说的没错，如果不是他，小葵不会被打落悬崖，也不会自此流落黑帮，天天打打杀杀，过着刀口舔血的生活。

  


深究起来，小葵落到今天这步田地，大半功劳都是他蔡徐坤的，自责，愧疚，后悔，担心……

  


他从不相信小葵会死，只是没想到，小葵会以这样的身份重新回来，更没想到，小葵回来的第一件事，就是给他下马威，夺走朱正廷一半的心。

  


怪不得朱正廷，怪不得小葵，因为这两个人，他都不忍心责怪。

  


一个是自己的爱人，一个是寻找多年的亲弟弟，蔡徐坤怪不得，也不忍怪。

  


怪不得别人，便只能怪自己，怪自己太自信，自信到即使他们分开两年，朱正廷也会爱他。事实上，朱正廷的确还爱他，只是多了一个爱人而已。

  


朱正廷的心，一半在他这里，一半在小葵那里。

  


……

  


A市警厅

  


见到朱正廷，沈昌珉愣了一下，而后激动地抱住朱正廷，用力拍拍他的肩。

  


“回来就好……回来就好……”

  


“学长，我潜入K帮两年多，还是没有找到确凿的证据，对于这一点，我很惭愧。而我……不仅没找到证据，还动用你的力量……查到老K的地址。”

  


“无妨，K帮庞大复杂，铲除它并非一朝一夕之事，如今你回来了，我也就放心了。当初我被派去B市，不得已才把你转托给徐坤，虽然回来后也问过徐坤关于你的事，可我终究不是你的handler，无法插手太多。”

  


“现下你重新回到警方，我心里的石头终于落地了，徐坤也是，他应该很高兴。”

  


“身份之事我会着手去办，你先调整调整，等我通知。”

  


“好……”

  


朱正廷从沈昌珉那里出来时，正好碰见蔡徐坤，应该说，蔡徐坤在等他。

  


“两年多没回来，厅里进来好多人，我带你去认认。”

  


“嗯……”

  


蔡徐坤自然而然牵过朱正廷的手，掌心仿佛蹿进一串电流，让朱正廷不由得握紧蔡徐坤的手。

  


这样堂堂正正的牵手，是两年后的第一次，上次牵的手，是小葵的手。

  


为什么又想到他了？……

  


“这是Saint黄明明，这是Perth王俊勇……”

  


蔡徐坤在前面给朱正廷介绍，朱正廷连忙赶走脑子里的杂事，看向两人。

  


肤白貌美大长腿，看上去温温柔柔的，眼中又有着朱正廷无法忽视的光芒——黄明明。

  


皮肤稍黑，个头也比黄明明矮一些，黑亮的眼睛却异常漂亮，两眼一弯，就是两轮新月，笑容可以感染许多人，包括朱正廷——王俊勇。

  


朱正廷听蔡徐坤说过两人，两人是恋人，在B市就颇有名气，一年前从B市调来A市，短短一年多，便能与蔡徐坤平起平坐，的确是不可多得的人才。

  


据蔡徐坤说，黄明明是个话唠，爱开玩笑又爱打闹，王俊勇则是个阳光却有点害羞的大男孩，如今见两人的样貌，朱正廷觉得两人的性格应该换一换。

  


“难怪舍不得给我们看，这样漂亮的男朋友，肯定得藏起来。”

  


黄明明眨眨眼，向朱正廷伸出手，“你好，我是Saint黄明明……”

  


“Theo朱正廷……”

  


“正廷哥你好，我是Perth王俊勇，Saint的……男朋友……”

  


王俊勇似乎很喜欢“男朋友”这三个字，天天以黄明明的男朋友自居，虽然他的确是黄明明的男朋友。

  


黄明明也不管，看起来还挺享受这个过程。

  


“你好，我是Theo……朱正廷……”

  


三人所在的办公室地方很宽敞，就算再多一个朱正廷，也绰绰有余。

  


本想一起吃个饭，奈何又多出来一摞卷宗，三人忙得抽不开身。何况蔡徐坤上午请了假，下午是无论如何都要坐死在警厅了，还有极大可能要坐到半夜。

  


朱正廷不想回去，索性坐在椅子上，看蔡徐坤忙碌。

  


体内再次涌来熟悉的燥热感，朱正廷皱皱眉，把那股燥热感压下去，他也不知道自己是怎么了，自从今天醒来，身体便无意识发烫，内心有股莫名的冲动，欲望也随之而来。

  


朱正廷只能把欲望归结为残存的药效的作用，好在燥热感只持续了一段时间，身体便恢复了正常。朱正廷虽有疑惑，可并未觉得有何不妥，也没出现其他症状，就将这件事放了放。

  


隔日，朱正廷正式恢复警察的身份，沈昌珉让朱正廷协助蔡徐坤、黄明明、王俊勇三人调查K帮的事。朱正廷喜忧参半，喜的是他终于恢复了身份，重新和蔡徐坤共事，忧的是他依旧摆脱不了小葵，摆脱不了K帮。

  


朱正廷坐在蔡徐坤对面，手边是一堆案卷，浏览着手头的文件，体内的欲火忽然膨胀起来。

  


又来了，那该死的燥热感又来了，朱正廷夹住腿，双手攥拳，抵抗那一波又一波的空虚感。

  


这两天，朱正廷不知为何，体内总会燥热难耐，次数越来越频繁，持续的时间也越来越长，甚至让朱正廷起了自慰的念头。不仅如此，朱正廷的情绪总是异常暴躁，浑身疲乏无力，夜晚还会失眠。

  


每晚蔡徐坤就睡在朱正廷身边，朱正廷总会褪下一半的衣服，攥紧床单，靠摩擦身体得到慰藉。他想蔡徐坤干他，狠狠地干他，把他干到哭。而每晚梦见的，几乎都是同一个梦，他打开双腿，有人压在他身上，把那根巨物刺进他的身体，而后是从不停歇地抽插，抽，插，抽，插。

  


那人的脸，永远都是一个模样，可朱正廷分得很明白，一个是蔡徐坤，一个是小葵。

  


每次醒来，内裤总是湿的，后穴也饥渴地收缩着，渴望有东西来填满它。

  


避免性欲再次爆发，朱正廷会去冲个凉水澡，就算是冬天，只要能熄灭欲火，冰水澡也无所谓。

  


只可惜，燥热感还会卷土重来，甚至一次比一次强烈，让朱正廷不得不怀疑自己是不是真的出了什么问题。

  


心里隐隐不安，一个虚无的可能在脑海里扎根，可又被朱正廷立马拔掉了。

  


不可能不可能，就算小葵再怎么骗他，也不会毁了他。

  


“你怪我也好，不怪我也好……”

  


对小葵的信任，随着暴涨的性欲，明显的身体症状，逐渐消失殆尽。

  


蔡徐坤发现了朱正廷的异常，可朱正廷没提，又没其他特殊状况，他便没问，只是在私下偷偷留意。

  


今天却不一样，朱正廷请了半天假，只说身体不舒服，没说其他原因。

  


蔡徐坤放心不下，便提前离开了警厅。

  


朱正廷缩在被子里，身子蜷成一团，不停颤抖，全身的骨骼仿佛在被蚂蚁啃噬，疼痛难忍。皮肤滚烫，血液滚烫，所有能触及的地方都是滚烫的，烧得他都快化了。

  


蔡徐坤掀开棉被，朱正廷便是这副狼狈模样——全身虚汗，面色红白交替，双手双腿蜷缩在一起，裸露的肌肤是成片的鸡皮疙瘩，在空气中抖动。

  


被蔡徐坤见到自己的模样，朱正廷羞恼不已，颤着手臂扯过蔡徐坤手里的棉被，重新缩回被子里。

  


“你走……！你走！……”

  


“走！！……”

  


“走啊！！……”

  


“正廷！……”

  


翻开棉被，露出朱正廷熟红的脸，双眼布满红血丝，呼吸急促，气息灼热，可朱正廷又在打冷颤。

  


父母是缉毒警察，蔡徐坤见过无数的犯人，也知道他们毒瘾发作时的模样。可他想不明白，朱正廷为何会染上毒瘾，就算在K帮那个大染缸里，蔡徐坤对朱正廷也有信心。

  


除非……

  


“正廷，小葵送你回来的那天晚上，他对你做了什么？”

  


头脑里一片蚊蝇振翅的嗡嗡声，声音由远及近，由小及大，发出阵阵轰鸣。青筋暴涨，血液堵在血管里，几欲撑破血管，疼痛顺着毛孔钻进骨头里，又痒又疼，那种痛苦，是朱正廷从未感受到过的。

  


蔡徐坤的声音被痛苦掩盖，朱正廷扒住头顶，闭紧双眼，默念蔡徐坤三个字，终于在脑海中撬开一丝清明，断断续续说道，“他……给我注射……了东西……我，不知道……是什么……”

  


一句话便耗干了朱正廷的所有力气，朱正廷倒在床上，像搁浅的鱼一样，大口大口呼吸。

  


痛苦、人声、幻象……

  


一颗心顿时跌到谷底，眉眼分外冷峻，蔡徐坤掏出手机，拨下那个熟悉的号码。

  


“嘟……嘟……嘟……”

  


在通话即将自动挂断前，电话接通了。

  


“喂……”

  


是小葵的声音，平平静静，却又好像含着股疲惫劲儿。

  


“是我……”

  


电话那头沉默了一阵，随后是一声嗤笑，“是你啊，哥，那天晚上过得好吗？”

  


“好或是不好，便不由你操心了，我问你……你……是不是……”

  


毒品那个词，蔡徐坤斟酌了半天，还是没说出来。

  


小葵那端很安静，连呼吸声都听得清清楚楚，似是知晓蔡徐坤想说什么，小葵也不再兜圈子。

  


“是啊，如你所想，我给他注射了毒品，这支毒品可是个好东西，发作起来黏糊得不行，你不是试过了吗？”

  


“蔡小葵？！！”

  


“别叫那么大声，我没聋……”

  


“我把他放在你身边，不是让你这样对他的！！”

  


“哦……”

  


故意拉长声音，小葵苦恼地在电话中说道，“你是不知道，他有多不让人省心，比他漂亮的，比他乖巧的，比他知道讨好人的，多了去了。我又不是你，非得在一棵树上吊死，玩够了，玩腻了，就该扔了。完璧归赵，完璧归赵，这不是还给你了，你还有什么不满意的？”

  


“啊，他现在一定很痛苦，因为时间到了。时间越长，他就会越痛苦，坚持下去呢，也许还能当当警察，坚持不下去呢，我劝你最好……提前崩了他，不然受苦的，可就不是他自己了。”

  


“该说的都说了，该承认的我也承认了，我觉得可以挂电话了。”

  


“还有啊，我们终会再见面的，我说的‘我们’，是我们所有人，哥……”

  


“后会有期啊，哥……”

  


“嘟……嘟……嘟……”

  


电话被挂断了，额头青筋跳动，蔡徐坤缓慢地垂下手，又倏地攥起拳，将手机砸在地板上。

  


“嘭……”

  


“蔡小葵，你疯了？！”

  


蔡徐坤无论如何都想不到，小葵居然会给朱正廷注射毒品，就算小葵再怎样恨他，也不该把仇恨转移到朱正廷身上。

  


至于小葵对朱正廷的感情，蔡徐坤只有个模棱两可的答案，抓不住，看不透，眼前是重重迷雾，越向前走，这雾便越浓。

  


不该是这样的，小葵不会毁了朱正廷的，可他做的事，的的确确要毁掉朱正廷。

  


若警方知道朱正廷染毒，不管出于什么原因，又如何容得下他？

  


蔡小葵，你到底在想什么？……

  



End file.
